


your mouth is burning

by miss_universe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Threesome, they just need to boooooone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Brienne doesn’t regret her life choices, but doesn’t really not regret them either.
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth/Hyle Hunt, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth/Hyle Hunt, Jaime Lannister/Hyle Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	your mouth is burning

**Author's Note:**

> for knifeears <3

_Greedy,_ she sometimes thought to herself when she was alone in her bedroll, staring up at her ceiling in Winterfell.  _You’re too greedy. Eventually they’ll leave you with nothing once again, strip the skin right from your bones and leave you unguarded, vulnerable, wounded. You’ll never recover from this._ The feeling settled in her stomach reminded her almost of a fight, one where she was outmatched by far.

But it was so sweet when she wasn’t alone, and a dark corner of her thought,  _maybe I deserve this. Maybe...maybe I can keep this._

Currently, though, she wished she was alone. At least a bit.

“Hyle, surely you can do better than that.” Jaime purred from beside her, his hot breath in her ear, making her shiver. “She’s barely wet.” It was absolutely untrue, and he knew that, but he said it anyways, using one hand to caress her brest. She tried to bite the sound his touch caused back, but she knew they both heard it.

“Shut your mouth, Kingslayer.” Hyle replied, his thumb making a side-to-side motion against her clit, the touch so light and soft she whimpered and thrust her hips up even as she bit her bottom lip to try and stop her mouth from curving up.  _That sounds familiar._ Then Hyle ran his thumb down to her folds where she was wet and hot, all thoughts scrambling.

“I think you _both_ need to shut up.” She growled before Jaime could reply, turning her head to reach his lips. They were so soft where hers were chapped, and a part of her envied him while another was thankful for it. He eagerly responded to the kiss, his tongue  _(that sharp, wicked tongue that she loved)_ tracing her bottom lip before it licked the inside of her mouth.  _(He had given her a playful nip on them once, and they all quickly learned that teeth were an absolute no-go.)_ She made another noise in the back of her throat as Hyle’s slender, long  _(long long long perfect for hitting that spot inside of her)_ fingers entered her and started to move.

Before long she arched up in pleasure, a low gruttal groan leaving her throat as she finally came. She panted into Jaime’s neck, catching her breath, when he said, “Hyle, really, I’m ashamed to be in this bed right now with you. You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting like that.”

“Oh,  _fuck you—“_  
  


Brienne sighed as Hyle sat straight up on the bed, glaring daggers at their lover. 

“Pft! As if you even could.” He purred back, sitting up as well. “Honestly, I’d give it a go, but I’m afraid you wouldn’t be very  good  at it, would you?”

_Usually_ she was the peacekeeper between them, but she was tired after her orgasm, and a bit hungry. As they argued above her she scooted herself down the bed and quietly put her shirt and breeches on, rolling her eyes as the argument got more intense between them. 

“Could you even stay hard long enough?”

“As if you wouldn’t be crying for it.”

_And that is why I’m not worried,_ she thought to herself as she pulled her fur cloak around her and slipped out the door to the kitchens.  _No one else could put up with either of them for longer than five minutes._

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
